Why Not?
by TyPiCaLtEeN26
Summary: Can Brittany finally convince Santana to be her girlfriend? Or will obstacles prove she's just wasting her time? *includes lemons*


**Okay, so this is my first fanfic, I know my grammar isn't fantastic, but you get the point. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own glee**

**Brittany POV**

I smiled at the beautiful girl sitting across from me. She smiled back, and for a brief moment something flashed in her eyes. Something deep and warm. It was Friday night and Santana and I were doing our usual thing when her parents were out of town for a couple days, having a sleepover and raiding the alcohol cabinet. It was currently 7:02 and we had just pulled out the Smirnoff and shot glasses. It was then that Santana said "I have an idea, why don't we play truth or dare?" I smiled at this; Santana and I always played some variation of a childhood game. "Okay Brit, you go first." "Dare." I said quickly, like it was pre-determined. It basically was, I love picking dare and I never turn one down. Santana thought for a second then rolled her eyes and smiled. "I dare you to take three shots" As she said this she grabbed the bottle and started pouring. This made me laugh because she knows that I hate the taste and that I'm a total lightweight, but that's Santana for you, she loves to cut the crap and get to the good stuff. I picked up the first shot and when the cold glass touched my lips I immediately cringed. I could smell it, and the smell made me imagine the taste, which made me want to put the glass down and have some apple juice instead. Then I remembered two things; one is that this was a dare, so I couldn't turn it down, and the second was that drinking it meant feeling it. With Santana, feeling it always lead to the best part. "Brit, are you gonna drink it or not?" I looked up at Santana, who had her eyebrow raised and bottom lip out a little bit. Ugh, those lips… so soft, warm. So eager… with that thought I shut my eyes tightly and threw back my head, taking the vodka with me. Before I could process the taste I did the same with the next one, and then the third. Less than a second later my mouth tasted like sterile needles and my throat burned. I gagged, then coughed. I looked up at Santana who was making the same face as before, except this time she had a small smile on her face. I managed to cough out "Okay truth or dare?" to which she responded with the latter. I couldn't come up with anything creative so I just told her to double my dare. Instead of bothering with the little glasses Santana looked me straight in the eyes and drank half the bottle, without so much as a cringe. This woman impressed me. Santana stood up and walked over to her iPod speakers, shaking her hips _very_ noticeably, and pressed play after shuffling through her songs. Some unidentifiable dance song with a quick bass came on. Santana strutted over, picked the bottle up again and takes a rather large sip, then hands me the bottle. I take a long swig, make a noise that resembles Lord Tubbington when he has a cold. Santana laughed, then pulled me over to dance. This dance started off very innocent; swaying, spinning and random arm movements. That was until Santana moved closer and started grinding against my leg. I'm not complaining, trust me. A few songs later Santana moved in really close, then seductively whispered in my ear "Let's finish our game". By now I was definitely feeling that vodka, and from the looks of it, so was she. I decided it was her turn "Truth or dare?" She slowly responded, as if unsure "Dare." At this moment she was so close I could feel her breath on me, and I got a sudden surge of confidence and lust "I dare you to lean in" and with that one statement her lips were in mine. A tingling sensation flew through me like lightning when our lips met. The kiss was sweet at first, her lips softly touching mine and relief filling my insides. After a moment it deepened; Santana hungrily gliding her tongue against my bottom lip, asking for entry. I quickly accepted, gasping as her tongue massaged mine. Backing up slowly, Santana pushed me gently on the couch, never breaking contact. I sat down and as I did, Santana pulled away. I frowned at the lack of contact. She saw this and smiled devilishly, she had me right where she wanted me; wanting her. She bent down slowly, straddling me, then after a peck on the lips she started moving downwards, kissing my chin, then along my jaw, moving to my neck where she gently nipped and licked my neck, then started moving lower. I stopped her, and at first she looked upset, so I showed her what I intended. I pointed upstairs and she smiled, nodding. We rushed upstairs, where I led her to the bathroom and started to undress. Santana smiled and said "Wow Brit, we've never done this before." Meaning we'd never showered together. At this point I was in my bra and underwear, and Santana was only in her underwear. I gazed at her body momentarily, taking in every perfect curve and her smooth stomach. She laughed breathily and walked over to me, after starting the shower. She picked me up, wrapping my legs around her waist and pushing us against the wall. She started right in with such a deep and passionate kiss that I had to take a deep breath. Her hands went up to my head, and she tangled them in my blonde hair. We moved in sync against each other until finally I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped into the shower, leaving the remains of my clothes on the bathroom floor. Santana followed suit, and soon we were both naked, and soaking wet. Oh my god, she was even more breathtaking in the shower, if that was even possible. I leaned in and started kissing her neck, slowly moving down until I felt her nipple in my mouth. I started sucking and gently biting her nipple as my other hand reached to pinch and rub her other breast. Santana moaned in excitement, which only encouraged me farther. I let my hand start to travel downwards while my mouth went back to her neck. When my hands reached her warm center I started rubbing her clit between my forefinger and thumb. Then Santana moaned out "Brit, I need you, inside of me." This plea sent chills down my back, and I couldn't help but oblige. I took my ring finger and middle finger and slid them inside her. I pumped in and out while bending my fingers at just the right moment, hitting her g-spot each time. I could tell she was getting close to her climax. I can always tell with her. She started moaning "Oh Brit... oh god, I'm almost there!" It always turned me on when Santana talked before her climax. A few more pumps and her hands clenched my shoulders. I could feel her walls tighten around me, and I kept going as she rode out her orgasm, screaming in ecstasy. When I knew she was done I pulled out, and she lazily leaned over, kissing me as she panted. Once she caught her breath she smiled at me, and then started kissing around my inner thigh. I could feel intense arousal within me when her tongue gently grazed my clit. She started sucking harder and harder as I gripped her head, pulling her closer to me. I gasped in pleasure when her tongue pushed inside me. She pushed in and out, and then sucked my clit. She did this continually faster and faster until I could feel the warm tingling in my stomach. "San, I'm coming!" I screamed out, and as I did I saw spots, like fireworks, and I was filled with immense pleasure.

After drying off Santana and I went to her bedroom. We both got under her covers (still naked) and she leaned over and kissed me sweetly on the nose. I smiled and pecked her lips. We lay there for a while, my mind wandering to a place I seldom let it. San noticed my expression and looked over. "What's on your mind Brit?" she asked while tucking a strand hair behind my ear. I decided I might as well bring it up. "To be honest with you, I'm thinking about us. Santana, you said you love me. I love you. More than anyone or anything, ever. Why can't we be together?" I said, looking her right in the eyes. "We just were together, in fact, we're together right now. Isn't that enough?" Santana said, her eyes avoiding mine. She didn't like this subject, but I continued. "Santana Lopez, I'm in love with you, and I want to be your girlfriend. I'm sorry, but this push and pull isn't enough for me anymore. So you have to decide; all of me or none." I waited for a response, but she just sat there staring blankly. As each second passed my heart dropped a little more. She finally looked up, and what she said made my stomach drop, "I'm sorry Brittanny… I just can't."

**Okay guys, that was chapter one, I spent tons of time on it so please review/subscribe!**


End file.
